


Guide To: Composed of Steel

by thepologirl



Series: Composed of Steel [2]
Category: composed of steel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepologirl/pseuds/thepologirl
Summary: To help you all with the storyline for Composed of Steel. Leave comments and questions!





	1. Working Horses Schedule

  * **Mouse-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball;m/w/f
  * **Lena-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball; t/t/sa
  * **Foca** - sets;weeklong  stick/ball; t/t/sa
  * **Bullet-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball; t/t/sa
  * **Bohemia** - sets;weeklong  stick/ball; su/t/t
  * **Rhapsody** - sets;weeklong  stick/ball;su/t/t
  * **Traveller** - sets;weeklong  stick/ball;su/t/t
  * **Tellstar-** sets;weeklong  stick/ball;su/w/sa
  * **Antique-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball;su/w/sa
  * **Avalon-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball;su/w/sa
  * **Budapest-**  sets;weeklong  stick/ball;m/w/f
  * **Saragon-** sets;weeklong  stick/ball;m/w/f




	2. Bella's File

**Isabella Grace Hamon ("Project Inconstrucive")**  
**Age: ** 17 as of 6/3/02  
**Gender: ** Female  
**Class: ** Weapon  
_"Deadliest asset yet. Has a sword specifically made out of diamond and Hamon's DNA-she can call for it on her own free will._

 _Unfortunately, she is a kind person, and will not kill unless absolutely necessary. We will be working on a solution for that immediately and will use Winter Soldier's chair as a way to administer the serum and force the trigger word programming."_ **~Mycroft Holmes**  
****Product of the British Intelligence Agency****  
**Director: ** Richard Anslogg  
**Kills: ** 79 (see page three for names/occupations)  
**Connections: ** Azrrules, no known family members  
**Enhancements: ** -perfect vision  
-increased telepathic ability  
-quicker reflexes  
-increased pain tolerance  
-photographic memory  
-ruthless under control  
-superhuman strength and agility  
**Last Mission: ** "Black Ops"  
**-status: ** completed  
**Last Known Location: ** arrived in Atlas 3/3/20 19:44:57  
**Relatives: ** Family is deceased. Died in a car crash 3/6/15. Three men saved Hamon, pulling her away from the wreck as her parents and sister burned alive. Bella is blamed for the crash and the death of the three in the news.  
**Important Notes:  **clinically depressed, suffers from severe PTSD, is not mentally stable, suffers severe night-terrors, sufferes from severe boughts of anorexia, hostile when threatening cared about-s, dysmorphic

* * *

The story is set in the modern world: iPhone 7's are given to twelve-year-olds; the Avengers have splintered and reformed; James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is on the uphill; and the Riders of Atlas are being formed by their Angel-Queen. Tony Stark, in a moment of brevity, sends said Angel-Queen an email(which he comes to regret later) asking if the Avengers could stay for a little, "just until they get back on their feet". Angel-Queen accepts, and here they are, a week later, interrupting (and getting interrupted midway through)the working of polo horses.

 

The Angel-Queen is Isabella Hamon, and she's been hurt one too many times to trust anyone. Her director is not-and never has been-the kindest man. Richard Anslogg does-well, I won't spoil it for you, but he does something bad...something that may have broken his asset. In modern-day America, when something breaks, you don't fix it, you just get a new one. 

 

Bella will ultimately win-out(as all heroes should) and until then you're just going to have to enjoy the ride. And I'm certainly going to try to make it rollercoaster-esque for you.


	3. Bella's Polo String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Queen of Atlas's polo string!

**Mouse:**

Grey AQHA Mare, foaled 2010

 

**Budapest:**

Black AQHA Gelding, foaled 2010

 

**Saragon:**

Cremello AQHA Mare, foaled 2017

 

**Tellstar:**

Dun Pinto Mare, foaled 2016

 

**Traveller:**

Grey AQHA Mare, foaled 2016

 

**Primrose:**

Grey Pintaloosa Mare, foaled 2015

 

**Antique:**

Champagne Palomino AQHA Mare, foaled 2015

 

**Rhapsody:**

Dark Flaxen Chestnut Pinto Mare, foaled 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> None of images are mine. Credit to rightful owners of these Images. 
> 
> I own none of these horses except Mouse. Credit to rightful owners.


	4. Riders of Atlas in Chronological Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to imagine the female dragons with finer-boned wings and thicker tails and the males with thicker bones in their wings, but I suppose you all could see it as the way a dragon's body changes as they age;their tails get thinner and their wings become stronger. (see first GIF)
> 
> I also tend to imagine the girls having more scales, and the scales are a bit more...I dunno, iridescent? Probably cause they seem to be a bit flouncier and more excitable than the boys, as you'll see.
> 
> Also; Imogen is the smallest of all of the dragons, despite her being the second-oldest, seeing as she was in the smallest egg. I also envision Azrrules being able to take up half of a ten-acre field; because the largest egg found in the Inheritance Cycle had been a white one, and Az was in it. 
> 
> The dragons are also very opinionated, and become agitated when threatened, especially at someone who shares such a unique and strong connection. They are also very irritable when their riders and counterparts are not in a complementary situation to their own. (see second GIF)
> 
> Lastly, Ixora and Anastasia are together and do get married, hence Ana's last name. u3u

 

  1. **Isabella Hamon and Azrrules** **:**  female rider, male dragon; white dragon with blue eyes
  2. **Ixora Edwards and Imogen:** male rider and female dragon; black dragon with silver eyes
  3. **Athanasius Fry and Hesperus:** male rider and male dragon; grey dragon with amber eyes
  4. **Chrysanthemum O'Donnell and Crescendo:** female rider and female dragon; pink dragon with blue eyes
  5. **Conrad Bray and Ënurfala:** male rider and female dragon; burgundy dragon with amber eyes
  6. **Caelan Lees and Isidar:** male rider and female dragon; red dragon with garrus eyes
  7. **Arryan Ivanov and Jura:** male rider and female dragon; orange dragon with green eyes
  8. **Aliomia Egorov and Kialandi:**  female rider and female dragon; gold dragon with pale gold eyes
  9. **Fitz Vacker and Thuviel:**  male rider and male dragon; green dragon with amber eyes
  10. **Keefe Sencen and Vrael:** male rider and male dragon; red dragon with orange eyes
  11. **Biana Vacker and Bao:** female rider and female dragon; blue dragon with teal eyes
  12. **Dexter Dizznee and Jarnunvösk:** male rider and male dragon; red dragon with silver eyes
  13. **Cavaan Aue and Asgard:** male rider and male dragon; blue dragon with purple eyes
  14. **Onka Norov and Bordeaux:** female rider and male dragon; indigo dragon with silver eyes
  15. **Estelle Koch and Lieome:** female rider and female dragon; violet dragon with gold eyes
  16. **Anastasia Harper-Edwards and Cosmos:** female rider and female dragon; lilac dragon with pale purple eyes
  17. **Akachi Baako and Biming:** male rider and female dragon; brown dragon with red eyes
  18. **Valencia Garcia and Advisioria:** female rider and female dragon; pink dragon with silver eyes
  19. **Astrid Hekekia and Lerynea:** female rider and female dragon; blue dragon with grey-green eyes
  20. **Eiichi Balewa and Kajhal:** male rider and male dragon; grey dragon with navy eyes
  21. **Reese Bennett and Ophelium:** female rider and male dragon; brown dragon with amber eyes
  22. **Hugo Martinez and Vanilor:** male rider and male dragon; red dragon with teal eyes
  23. **Ache Keahi and Monarch:** female rider and female dragon; yellow dragon with silver eyes
  24. **Ellis Jones and Alta:** female rider and female dragon; lilac dragon with pale gold eyes
  25. **Alonso Sodhi and Ornthalas:** male rider and male dragon; green dragon with blue eyes
  26. **Andreas Richards and Shael:** male rider and female dragon; grey dragon with silver eyes
  27. **Alma Orlov and Jharak:** female rider and male dragon; yellow dragon with orange eyes
  28. **Amina Sodhi and Corellon:** female rider and female dragon; pink dragon with amber eyes
  29. **Crosby Williams and Zephyr:** male rider and male dragon; orange dragon with gold eyes
  30. **Elora Bauer and Wynter:** female rider and female dragon; blue dragon with grey eyes




End file.
